Had enugh
by antondaman
Summary: Naruto is feed up with his harsh treatment from Sakura and everyone anddecides to change. I suck at summary..anyway please read and enjoy Rated M because...I really dont now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do of vourse not own Naruto...

"sup?" -Speaking

'hey' - thinking

(Feed up with)

Chapter 1

Naruto groaned as he woke up by the sun rays shining into his eyes. "Dammit" he sighed as he satt up slowly and his feeth touced the floor. He had had a terrible nightmare very since he found out about him being the demon container by Mizuki.

Today was the day when they were going to be placed in different teams and he smiled a little hopping he got in the same as Sakura. He didnt know why he liked her since she was the one always icking on him and was Sasuke's biggest fangirl. He sighed as he thought about Sasuke he didnt really have anything against the kid execpt him being the guy that every girl wants...and it was the biggest reason Naruto was announcing him as his rival.

Naruto did his morning routine which was eating ramen and washing himself up and he puted on his orange jumpsuit and putted on his headband. He looked himself in the mirror and he wasnt in the mood maybe due to the nightmares but he just felt pissed of for some reason. He shrugged it off and headed towards the academy.

He felt different somehow and instead getting in making and entrance loudly he choosed to just walk inside and sitt down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed someone sitting next to him and turned his gaze and was suprised to see Narutp sitting there...quiet! 'He gotta be sick or something...' Sasuke though and locked away and continued to stare at nothing.

Sakura walked inside the academy and saw someone had taken the spott besides her 'Sasuke-Kun' she walked to Naruto "Hey Naruto move! I want to sitt besides Sasuke-Kun!" she shouted angrily. Naruto looked at her irretated which suprised the forehead girl and others in the room watching the event. "No...Be quiet would you!" he snapped back irretated. Sakura got mad "How dare you loser!" she made a fist and punched Naruto but to everyone in the rooms suprise the fist didnt connect to Naruto's face. No instead Naruto had grabbed the fist with his hand and held it hard causing the girl to feel pain. "What did you call me!?" he roared.

She winched in pain "N-Naruto y-you are hurting me!" she said with teary eyes.

"Oh..I am sorry did you get hurt!?" he shouted but let go " this is how I eel when you hit me calling me weak! You are even weaker than me you worthless piece of s" he was interupped ny Iruka enetering, Iruka felt the tension in the room and Naruto just satt down and Sakura walked slowly to the back of the room.

Everyone didnt speak a word but thought the same thought ' what the hell happend?'

/

Peeew my first chapter there are surely some spelling errors and other but first of all English isnt my main and this my first story.

Anyway please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"sup" - Talking

'yup'- thinking

disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Iruka coughed up to gain everyones attention 'What happend?' he asked himself since the class was quiet already before he got in...He notived some glarred at Naruto and Sakura. ' I'll talk to them later' he thought.

"Okay everyone I will now announce the team for you after that the leader will come and get you one after one. Okay team one is..." Naruto didnt care intill his name was shouted "Naruto Uzumaki...Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto groaned as he heard Sakura's name. Sakura who had already forgotten about the erlier incident was jumping around shouting INo-pig but she without thinking said out loud "Yes SASUKE KUN PERFECT I'LL JUST IGNORE THE DEAD LAST LOSER!" then everyone felt cold and began sweating as the room was filled with killer intent and it was coming from Naruto. Iruka inwardly cursed 'Dammit did he finally had enough!?' Iruka had seen what Naruto had gone thorugh during his childhood and he was amazed that he still wasnt dark and hatefull but that might hae been the last straw.

Iruka then felt the killer intent siappear as Naruto calmed down and he sighed and contunied. After all the teams was done Iruka said it was lunch and had a speak about wishing them good luck and that he was proud over them all. After the class Iruka ran towards the Hokage tower since he had been ordered to report whenever Naruto lost control or simular.

Naruto satt down and realized he had forgotten his lunch and with a sighed he enjoyed the sun as he satt on the bench outside the academy. He feöt someone approaching and opened one of his eyes and to his suprise saw Sasuke walking towards him. "Hey...Lo...Uzumaki...What that jutsu before?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke ignoring the word he almost said, "It wasnt a jutsu just killer intent" Sasuke swalloved "wait isnt that the urge to kill?" he asked shocked. "Correct...so?" Naruto asked but he felt a rock hit his head and some Fan girls surronded him. "How dare you talk to our Sasuke-Kun DEAD LAST!" Ino shouted and Naruto had it he neede to get out of there before he would kill someone.

END OF CHAPTER 2

/

Please leave a review.


End file.
